


Star Trek: The Original Series Oneshots

by FoggedFantasy



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggedFantasy/pseuds/FoggedFantasy
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 29
Kudos: 29





	1. Jim/Spock: Hit the Road, Jack Songfic

Jim trudged along the cold Boston streets. Fresh out of jail for a false charge of petty theft and kicked out by his family for his troubles, too. It was a terrible day.  
A van pulled up beside him as he walked. Rain had begun to soak his clothes as it splashed onto the street, but the van opened its window anyway.  
“Jim?” The man asked, and as Jim peered into the van, he found himself confronted with his college ex-boyfriend.  
They hadn’t broken it off on poor terms, they just had different plans when it ended. Plans that they couldn’t fit together as hard as they tried.  
It was a relief to see him. It was also humiliating and difficult. He wished he could look put together rather than… well, as he did.  
“Spock,” he acknowledged, trying to sound confident.  
“Where are you going?”  
“Hopefully somewhere warm and dry,” he said, hugging himself.  
Spock frowned. “Jim, get in,” He said gently.  
“I don’t need-”  
“Please?” Spock asked, knowing it had a better chance if it benefitted him rather than Jim.  
Jim sighed. “Mmwet,” he warned but got in.  
Spock moved the vents to face Jim and turned the heater on high.


	2. Bones/Spock: Bad dreams

Bones was rough around the edges. He was a man who’d be provided by grooves of trauma. A doctor’s trauma, specifically. The trauma of someone who had to help no matter how bad it got. And it changed him. Could you blame him? For keeping distant, avoiding getting too close, for resigning himself to bearing it? He was still a good doctor.

He just wasn’t a happy one. He struggled with lightening his mood- he couldn’t let the stress and pressure go, not even while dreaming. 

And when Spock found out he had to stop his heart from tearing. He did his best to mold the dreams to his will, hoping that something more gentle would soothe him.

It had to be better than a zombie apocalypse.

But the doctor was used to such gore and mayhem that something calm awoke him. He met Spock’s eyes with a tired grumble.

“I need my sleep, Spock.”  
“Right,” Spock pulled his hand away. “I didn’t mean-.”

“Just leave it- and don’t tell Jim,” he said tiredly. 

Spock nodded, tucking the doctor back in quietly.

There had to be something he could do.


	3. Spock/Bones/Triumvirate allusion: Academy AU

Bones buttoned up his button-down, Jim walking in. He didn’t pay any mind, they were roommates, and it was normal to see each other in various states of undress in the door. It was cramped.  
Jim let his eyes wash over Bones’ form. He always enticed him, but they were friends. And he felt too close to risk it all. So he just sighed.  
“You meeting up with Spock again?”  
“Yeah,” Bones nodded, tying a thin black tie around his neck.  
“How late will you be?”  
“Don’t know, we’ll be going into molecular biology,” Bones shrugged.  
“Bones, you two are going over molecular biology on a date?”  
“It’s a tough chapter, and I don’t have the time for a date otherwise.”  
“What about our friend-date on Friday?” Jim asked, pouting.  
“I don’t know, Jim, I have a lot of homework.”  
“Then it can be quick?” Jim asked hopefully.  
“I don’t know.. I gotta head out, though.”  
Jim felt a damper at that. “So… be safe, have him walk you home,” he said protectively. Spock was a Vulcan, he could handle himself.  
“I will see… I should be fine, Jim,” Bones insisted, not seeing himself as a damsel in distress.  
“Bones, please.” Jim caught his arm and eyes.  
Bones sighed. “I’ll see… I’ll ask, but I should be fine.”  
“Then call me, I’ll bring you home if need be,” Jim insisted his body tense at the idea of his doctor-to-be in peril.  
‘I’ll call you then, but I really gotta go, Jim.”  
Jim let the arm go. “Take care, Bones.” He affectionately smacked his shoulder.  
Bones gave a little smile, rolling his eyes as he grabbed his schoolwork and headed out, surveying the crisp autumn evening. The sun was setting, and setting the hues of the trees to a fiery orange. It was beautiful.  
He eventually reached Spock’s dorm, knocking. The smell of Vulcan food welcomed him as the door opened, revealing the chef.   
“Spock,” Bones greeted, clunkily attempting the Vulcan hand gesture the sciences student was famous for. He still wasn’t very good at it.  
Spock returned the gesture with practiced ease. “Come in, Bones,” He took his books for him, setting them on a desk with ease as he lead Bones inside.  
The apartment was spotless, something that both did and didn’t surprise Bones. Spock seemed the type to keep tidy, but this was tidier than that, and he was a college boy. Apparently he didn’t share in Jim and Bones’ struggles of being one.  
“I made food,” Spock said as he lead them to the table. “I hope you have an appetite.”  
The smell of it stirred one in him if he hadn’t had (although he hadn’t eaten and did). “It smells great.” Bones’ stomach grumbled.  
The corners of Spock’s mouth briefly twitched, and he hated his lack of self-control, but it would be nice to watch the doctor-to-be eat his food. Vulcan food.  
Bones sat down, letting Spock tell him about the dish briefly. They then began eating, Bones slurping down stew with a hungry gusto. It was savory, and just a bit spicy. It was enticing, and it very vaguely reminded him of Cajun dishes (and thus, home).  
Spock ate with him, enjoying the sight of Bones eagerly eating up. He served him extra, pleased that he was so into it, especially since it was Vulcan food.  
Bones thanked him again for the extra helping, apologizing for pigging out, which earned him another twitch of Spock’s lips.  
“It’s no trouble, I made plenty,” Spock’s baritone soothed, and he revelled in watching Bones ‘pig out’ during the rest of the meal. So it was a mostly quiet one, only with occasional bursts of chatter to accent the fact that they were together.  
Bones finished up, putting his dish away. “Thank you, that was a mighty fine meal, Spock,” Bones complimented.  
“You’re welcome. I am glad it was to your satisfaction,” Spock replied primly.  
“Well, we should study now that we’re full,” Bones said, stretching.   
Spock watched for a moment, enjoying the sight of him stretched out and feeling good. He quickly went to his desk, pulling out the appropriate tools to help tutor. He was lucky to share a few classes with Leonard.  
The pair went to work, getting their homework filled out together. They then studied the chapter until Bones’ mind split, refusing to master anything else without a break. So they took one. It was a date, after all.  
Bones sighed. “Sorry about that, I just can’t do that much without some kind of brain break.”  
“It’s quite alright, Bones. We had been studying for a while,” Spock reassured. Not everyone was Vulcan.  
“Thanks for understanding,” Bones sighed. “So…”  
Spock met striking blue eyes. “So…” His mind stuttered.  
“What have you been up to?” McCoy asked.  
“Ah. Studying, primarily. And practicing cooking.”  
“Some may say that’s a dying art, but the real stuff’s better than the replicated.” Bones sighed.  
“Yes, it seems that’s the general opinion. You seemed to appreciate the meal.”  
“A home-cooked meal is a rarity. It’s nice- and it was really good. You have some talent,” Bones praised.  
Spock nodded. “Thank you, Bones. I am glad you liked it. I will have to cook more for you.”  
“Oh you don’t have to-”  
“I want to, Bones,” Spock said, self-assurance strong.  
“Well, then… I would love that. I’ll have to find something for you in return.”  
“Do not worry yourself much… It is enjoyable seeing you treasure the food.” Spock said simply.  
“Well, I’m glad you think so. By the way, weird question, but Jim is worried about me walking home alone. I was told to either have you do it, or call him so he can take me. So… what do you think?”  
“I actually have some studying to do. Perhaps you could call him to take you come time?”  
“That sounds good. I don’t know why he was so worried. But I’ll call him when we’re finishing up. Thanks anyway.” Bones gave a little smile.  
“Sorry I couldn’t help more, Bones,” Spock replied.  
“That’s more than fine. I don’t need to be walked home.”  
Spock raised an eyebrow. To hear him say that alighted all the ideas that put it into dispute. He was glad Jim would take him home this time. Next time he’d prepare and do the job himself. “Well, it is safer to travel in groups.”  
“But one of you will have to walk alone to get me or go home.”  
“But I am Vulcan, and he takes combat training,” Spock pointed out innocently.  
“But I’m a man,” Bones protested, his Southern pride hurt.  
“Yes, but you do not have those qualities. Something could happen to you alone.”  
Bones sighed. “I… understand,” he said reluctantly.  
“Good. I will arrange to walk you home from now on. It will be the safest.”  
“Understood,” Bones gave in.  
“Thank you, Bones,” Spock said, awkwardly patting his arm.  
Bones melted at the touch, smiling dopily. “Yeah, yeah.”  
“Anyway… back to the books?” Spock asked.  
“Back to the books,” McCoy agreed, and the pair began to study once more. As they did, Bones found himself mastering concepts that had made him cry. Everything seemed so… logical when Spock explained it. Bones called Jim when things began to come to an end.  
“Bones?” The captain-to-be responded.  
“Yeah, just wondering if you can come pick me up?”  
Jim grinned. “Oh yeah? Sure, I’m on my way.”  
“Thanks, Jim,” Bones said warmly.  
Jim felt his stomach flip and his heart warm at the tone. “I’m on my way, just hang tight. Kirk out,” he said dutifully.  
Bones smiled, putting his communicator away. He went back to his studying, Jim knocking just as they were packing everything up.  
Spock answered the door. “Jim,” he greeted, giving the man Bones’ books.  
Jim took them gratefully, giving Spock a little smirk. He was attractive as ever himself. “Thank you,” He nodded respectfully, watching Bones put his coat on.  
Bones got it on, going to take the books, but Jim shook his head. “I got ‘em,” He said stubbornly, feeling like a gentleman.  
“I ain’t a lady,” Bones said, making Jim melt at his accent.  
‘I know you aren’t,” Jim said warmly.  
“How are you supposed to defend us carrying books?”  
“I’ll use them as weapons,” he said simply.  
“Pfft.” Bones scoffed. “Well, thanks for cooking, Spock.” He gave an appreciative smile.  
“You’re welcome. It’s my pleasure,” he said honestly, revelling in that smile. “You both have a good rest of your night,” he said, patting the doctor-to-be’s shoulder.  
“You have a good evening too, Spock.” Bones smiled.  
Jim grinned. “Yeah, you have a good night,” he said, try8ing to be charming, but it came off as goofy.  
Spock’s mouth twitched. “Be safe,” he said.  
“He will be with me.” Jim grinned. “Now we oughta let you go back to your…”  
“Studying,” Bones filled in.  
“Studying? This late?” Jim gasped in horror.  
“Yes. It is the life of a sciences major.”  
“Well good luck,” Jim smacked his shoulder twice affectionately.  
“Yes. Thank you. Take care,” Spock said, them nodding and departing with a wave.  
The pair walked, starting on their way home.  
“So… how was your date?” Jim asked.  
“Scientific, honestly. We mostly studied. His cooking was good, though. Vulcan stew is.”  
“Did you have fun?” Jim smiled.  
“Yeah, aside from the studying, but that was very productive. I know how some of these things work now.”  
“Well, that’s good. You did good.” Jim smiled.  
Bones smiled back. “He convinced me maybe this is safer… so thank you.”  
“It’s no trouble. I wanted to make sure myself.” Jim puffed his chest out.  
“Well thank you for wanting to, then. I appreciate it.” Bones patted his shoulder.  
Jim blushed. “Right, no problem.” He smiled.  
The pair walked home, standing close and settled in. It was a wonderful night.


	4. Bones/Jim: First I love you

It wasn’t supposed to happen. Jim had gotten hurt again doing things he felt he had to that he really didn’t. Bones was patching him up, scolding him. Big, blue eyes met the captain’s, and with just the slightest southern drawl, Bones had asked, “What in Sam Hill do you think you were doing, Jim?”

And it was over. “I love you,” Jim had blurted, causing the doctor to pause in shock. 

“W-what? Do you think that’s gonna get you out of trouble?” Bones asked, exasperated and shocked and angry and just a lot-a-bit happy.

“No, I’m sorry Bones, I’m sorry- forget I said anything,” He said quickly.

“I can’t just forget that, Jim!” Bones exclaimed.

Jim blushed. “Well, I didn’t mean to say it-”

“Did you mean it?” Bones softened.

Jim paused for a moment, licking his lips. “I did,” he said finally.

“I see.” Bones blushed. “You’re an idiot, Jim,” He said, his mind replaying it over and over.

“Are you mad at me?”

“Yes, I’m still mad at you for getting yourself hurt,” Bones scoffed. “And for trying to distract me.”

“I didn’t try to distract you, it just slipped out.”

“Then what were we talking about?” Bones asked.

Jim made a face. “Bonesyyy,” He whined.

Bones scoffed, shaking his head. “You’re in trouble.”


	5. Spock/Bones: First I love you

“Now why in Sam Hill would you do something like that?” Bones scolded.  
“I love you,” Spock said, panicking.  
“Damn it, Spock, you too?” Bones said, his heart still skipping a few beats. “Didn’t Jim tell you that was a bad idea?”  
Spock blushed slightly. “I am sorry, doctor.”  
“You better be. Tell me that another time… the first time,” Bones whispered.  
“I am sorry, doctor. I will do better next time,” Spock repeated.  
“Promise?”  
“I will,” Spock promised.


	6. Spock/Bones (Triumvirate): Soulmate AU

"Sorry about interrupting your walk- I know you look like you have somewhere to be but it seems like my dog really likes you,” Spock said, tugging his behemoth of a hound back away from the shorter man.  
“Ah, I have to go somewhere, but cute dog,” Bones replied, ruffling his ears before he met the stranger’s eyes and color erupted in his vision.  
Spock blinked a few times, seeing colors that he’d never realized he was missing out on. Did he have two soulmates?   
“Can I get your number?” They asked in unison, pulling out their phones. They exchanged contact information (and names) before Spock let the mysterious man go on his way.   
He would have a lot to tell Jim tonight.


	7. Jim/Spock(Triumvirate): Soulmate Sequel

Jim fretted with his tie, internally screaming in frustration that he couldn’t get it to look right. He wanted this to be perfect- and looking perfect was a part of that. After all, today was the first day he may meet his second soulmate (if the man in question really was- he was Spock’s, after all, so Jim hoped).  
Spock walked in the room after counting 6 sighs. “Are you alright, Jim?”  
Jim started, looking over. “Yeah, just can’t get my tie-”   
Spock walked over, beginning to tie it for him with precise, patient fingers. “You normally have no problems with ties.”  
“Yeah, well I can’t get it to look right is all,” Jim complained, wondering if he was psyching himself out.  
Spock gently pet his head when he finished. “It’ll be okay.” He assured, sounding sure of himself.  
Jim nodded slowly. “I just want it to be perfect. Hardly anyone has any foresight like I do. I don’t want to waste it,” he explained.  
“He seems nice. He probably would not mind if your tie looked a bit strange.”  
“That’s not the point, though.” Jim sighed. “I just want it to be perfect.”  
“What if he is not your soulmate, though, Jim?”  
“Then I’ll have wasted some effort, not the end of the world.” And it would be a stinging disappointment, but he didn’t want to go into that.  
“I see,” Spock said when his tie was finished adjusting to be perfect, and Jim gave him a smile for his efforts.  
“Thanks, Spock.” He sweetened the deal with a kiss.  
The night went spectacularly, two men joining Spock in seeing all of the colors.


	8. Triumvirate: The water fountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ado75KpV9w

Jim was always running about, tugged between the forces of love. He shouldn’t love two people, that wasn’t how relationships worked, but he did. So he tried to hide it, creeping through the night to two different bedrooms.   
It was a mistake to say that he didn’t love Bones. He told Spock he loved him, and him alone, lying through his teeth for fear he’d be rejected. And then as soon as the Vulcan’s back was turned he ran and he kissed Bones, saying he loved him and him alone. The whole night was a mistake.  
But he was young, and when he was young more than one person couldn’t be together.  
So he hid as he kissed Bones, holding his hips tight because they were his, but he daydreamed of Spock’s possessive hands around his own. He distracted himself in the bliss of showing Bones how much he cared about him, and he hated himself for lying so much.  
He wasn’t alone when he was with them, though, even when he was a lying bastard. He hated to be alone, and they sated those feelings by wrapping him in their own.  
And it all was fine, until they found out. Bones and Spock arranged for Jim to meet them by an old rusted water fountain, one that they had rendezvoused at before.  
“Jim,” Spock spoke first. “You said you were done with Bones.”  
Bones didn’t speak. His look to Jim was enough.  
“Well, I… I shouldn’t have lead you on, but I just care about you both so much-”  
“No. You shouldn’t have. You should talk about what you want with us openly,” Spock said seriously.  
“Well how could I? I knew I was being selfish for loving you both, I know that-”  
“No,” Bones said softly. “No it’s not selfish, it’s loving. We could do this in a better way.”  
“But we want in on it. And we want to know. And there have to be rules,” Spock said.  
Jim’s eyes widened. “Really?”  
“Yes, but you’re still in trouble for lying,” Spock said, tutting at the end.  
“Of course, just… anything for you two” Jim blushed.  
The pair softened.


	9. Bones/Jim: Child crushes

"I think you're cute. I am serious.” Kirk’s kid version said, looking at Bones intently.  
Bones raised an eyebrow. This was totally out of left field. “I thought I was old and gross?”  
He blushed. “You’re not,” He muttered under his breath. “You’re actually kinda cool. I just wanted your attention.”  
“Well that’s nice and all, but that’s not the way to get it… and you’re 6. And I’m 36. It’s just too far apart.”  
“Can I still like you?” He asked.  
Bones smiled. “I don’t think you can just stop liking someone ‘cause I said to stop. If you truly did. But you can try.”  
“I do like you- truly- lots.”  
Bones smiled, ruffling his hair. “You’ll get your own of me, kid.”


	10. Bones/Jim: "You don't have to love me."

"It's okay, you don't have to love me." Jim breathed, seeing Bones panic at his confession.  
Bones took deep breaths. “I thought this was supposed to be casual. I’m not something worth falling in love with.”  
“It was, but… you are worth falling in love with. And I accidentally fell in love with you. You don’t have to love me back, just- I needed to tell you.”  
“Well, I feel like a real asshole now because I thought this was casual-”  
“Bonesy, you don’t have to feel that way.” Jim softened. “I was the one who fell in love on accident. It’s my fault. Don’t feel pressured by this, I just wanted you to know you’re loved.”  
“Jim…” Bones sighed.  
“Bones?”  
“I don’t know what I feel. I don’t know if I will fall in love with you. Are you okay with that?”  
“I just want to be with you, Bones,” Jim said softly.  
Bones met his eyes. “I want to be with you too,” he murmured.


	11. Bones/Jim: "You can go."

_ "It's okay. I'll be okay. You can go.," _ Bones said, tending to the injured man. “You have to get back out there.”

_ "Promise?"  _ Jim looked back.

_ "Promise." _ Bones assured.

Jim nodded, running off to go save the day as Bones attempted to save a dying man. Jim saved the day, and Bones saved the man, but Jim never did come back. Bones never thought that this would be their last memory. It felt so fleeting, was all.

For the record, Jim never thought it would be either.


	12. Mirror!Bones/Jim: "I love you."

"I love you," Bones said, used to the request by now and hoping he would earn some sort of points if he initiated this. And after coming back from their mirror universe, he was sure the captain would be stressed, and therefore, angry.

"No, you don't,” Jim replied, his eyes dull as he looked into Bones’. “I have to earn you. But you will fall in love with me, I swear you will.” He said, a hint of passion in his tone.

Bones gulped. “What are you talking about? You already have me.”

“I want you to love me, Bones.”

“I thought loving was dangerous,” Bones replied innocently, remembering being chastised for saying “I love you” to Spock too many times.

“Well, I can handle danger. I can protect us.” 

And this was the start of Bones getting his vision of a better world.


	13. Bones/Spock: Soulmate (Words tattooed) (Hey asshole)

“Hey, asshole, who asked for your fucking opinion?” Bones asked, glaring at the new sciences student, who froze. 

He saw the man look at his wrist, then he looked at Bones, showing the pale skin marked with… oh.

“You’re my t’hy’la,” Spock said simply, and Bones inspected his arm, showing Spock for confirmation.

“So that’s how that sounds,” Bones said softly, having had trouble with t’hy’la, especially since he didn’t know what language it was in.

Spock met his blue (oh so blue) eyes. “It is, I’m Spock.”

“Leonard McCoy, but I go by Bones.” Bones replied.

“Pleased to meet you… Bones.”


	14. Bones/Jim: "Where's the love in a lap dance?" (Stripper! AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partially based on this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uBtH2YlNiNc

_ "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" _ Bones said, looking at the strange man through the masquerade mask.

_ "I know you didn't, it’s okay. You don't need to worry, it's okay, I promise."  _ Jim looked over Bones. “I shouldn’t have fallen for you is all. After all, where’s the love in a lapdance? You’re doing your job.”

Bones frowned. “I’m so sorry,” he said softly, looking down. Where’s the love in a lapdance? What strange phrasing. “I just don’t know you at all…” And he didn’t know him. He just saw him at work. Men could be so stupid sometimes.

“I understand. Again, it’s fine, I just wanted to see what would happen. I made a bad call.” He shrugged.

Bones met his eyes. “Okay then…” He said softly. Damn, he didn’t even know what the man looked like! It was ridiculous! And yet he was drawn to him… “Listen, if you’re still interested I get off shift at 3 a.m. I could give you my number.”

Jim lit up. “Really? Okay, you bet.” He grinned. He had a chance!


	15. Bones/Jim(Triumvirate): Soulmate continuation (Planning a date)

“You’re Southern, right?” Jim said, the start of a plan brewing in his mind.

“Yessir, Southern as the day is long,” Bones replied, sipping his mint julep.

“I heard they have good tea.” Jim grinned.

“You would be right. It’s a might bit sweet, though.”

“Well, you guys are famous for it. I should try some with you.” Jim smiled.

“Okay, that’ll be fun. Don’t feel bad if you don’t like it, though. It’s  _ very _ sweet.”

“You know, maybe we could make it together. As a date.”

Bones grinned. “That sounds fun. Already trying to get me on another date, huh?”

“You know it.” Jim grinned back. “You’re good company, I could get used to this, soulmate.”

Bones blushed, chuckling. “I’m glad, soulmate,” he said warmly, his eyes crinkling as he smiled.

And Jim fell in love just a little bit.


	16. Bones/Spock: Child crushes

Bones patted the small Vulcan’s head reassuringly. “It’s okay. You’ll be home soon,” he said softly.

The kid hugged his leg tightly. But then he’d miss Bones! But he did miss I’Chaya immensely… and his mom. “Can you come with me?” He asked, knowing he couldn’t.

Bones gave a slight smile, flattered. “Fraid not, Spock. I have a life here, and besides, it would mess with space and time.”

“I see.” Spock met his eyes. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too. You’re a good kid.” Bones said warmly, crouching down to give the kid a hug.

Spock’s cheeks turned green as he greedily hugged back, his heart thumping quicker with emotion he didn’t know how to suppress yet. He wasn’t even convinced he wanted to right now. Bones liked his emotions. It was the one thing he had over his older self.

“Thank you, Bones.” A soft voice murmured from his chest.

“Of course, hon.” He pet his hair, noting the green on the tips of his ears. He was a cute kid. Misguided, but quite adorable. Calm, too. He was a breath of fresh air for a kid.

He really would miss him and all the insight he brought into Spock.


	17. Triumvirate: Losing him (Angst)

“Clear!” Bones called, pressing the defibrillator against a still chest in sheer desperation. He was dead, Bones knew that, but maybe he could come back. He had to.  
Jim watched, cynically counting the attempts. He was up to 15, and he was no doctor, but he was pretty sure it was over. He approached the doctor, hand on his shoulder.  
“He’s dead, Bones,” Jim said, echoing Bones’ phrase in an attempt at bedside manner. He didn’t know about these things. Bones did.  
Bones stopped, staring at Spock’s dead body. He slowly set the defibrillator down. It was over. He felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He couldn’t save him.  
Jim moved to pull him into a hug. Bones let him but didn’t return it. He just stared at his work- his failure. Jim rubbed his back. For now, he was numb and determined to care for Bones. At least until he broke down himself.  
Bones sighed. “I’m so sorry, Jim,” He said, the guilt prompting him.  
Jim looked over to him furrowing his brow. “It’s not your fault though, Bones,” he said softly.  
“I couldn’t save him.” Bones teared up.  
“It’s not yourself,” Jim repeated, wiping Bones’ eyes clear.  
Bones hugged him tightly, holding him close. Jim held him in return, petting his hair supportively.


	18. Bones/Jim: Sleepy

Jim picked Bones’ sleeping form up from the desk, heading to his quarters. He laid Bones down when he got there, but the doctor stirred, cracking open an eye.  
“I don’t need sleep,” Bones grumbled, sitting up.  
“You fell asleep at your desk, get some rest, that’s an order.”  
“It’ll throw off my sleep schedule,” Bones protested.  
He didn’t have much of one to throw off, Jim thought. “A nap won’t kill it, get some rest.”  
Bones sighed. “Okay, since it’s an order… but you didn’t have to carry me.”  
“I was hoping you wouldn’t wake up,” Jim said gently, patting his head. “Sleep well, Bonesy.”  
“Right,” Bones yawned, going and tucking himself in.


	19. Mirror!Bones/Spock: "I will love you until..."

_ "I will love you until I can no longer remember what it means to love." _ Spock breathed. He was scared. Anyone in his situation would be. His own father was going to torture, then kill him. And all for the actions he dared to do while in love.

“Spock, you take this escape pod, this was my fault,” Bones insisted, his eyes wide.

Spock shook his head, kissing his doctor once quickly. “As long as I can love I will love you. Be safe, my t’hy’la.” He closed the escape pod door, sealing Bones inside and ejecting it. He then left quickly, not looking back as the pod departed. He positioned himself in his room, meditating.

And even though it was all about to really suck, somehow working with Bones to make the world better was worth it.


	20. Bones/Jim: Angst- The good in the bad

“Even if I could stop it, I wouldn’t.” Pale blue eyes scanned Jim’s anguished face. “This is the only way.”  
“Damn it, Bones, it’s not! There’s so much technology! We’re past human sacrifice! You’ve always been such a martyr you won’t see common sense!” Venomous words lashed out and struck as spittle struck Bones’ face.   
“Jim, I don’t know how to fix this, but these people will be safe with my sacrifice. We can’t stop everything.”  
“Damn it Bones! You’re not even trying!”  
“Jim! I don’t want to die, but we don’t have contact with the ship and there’s this godlike woman controlling everything, and if I have to die why can’t it mean something?” He teared up. “Even if it’s just for a little bit.”  
Jim softened, taking a deep breath. “Bones… I’m sorry, but it- I shouldn’t be losing one of my best men right now! You’re a doctor! You could fix this!”  
“Jim I don’t know how and I don’t have the computers. If this spares her wrath for a while, that’s some good that will come from this.”  
“You’re not even trying,” Jim said bitterly, wiping at his eyes.  
“There’s nothing to try, unless you want me to randomly start ingesting things and hope it goes well. There really is no hope, Jim,” Bones said, meeting those hazel eyes. They were redder than normal.  
Jim took a deep breath. He didn’t believe in no-win scenarios, but life didn’t always go how you wanted. And sometimes you lost your best doctor to something neither of you could control- something illogical.   
And when it all was over, a piece of Jim died there too.


	21. Triumvirate: Learning to cope with love

Jim screamed into the pillow. He shouldn’t find him so fucking  attractive . He was married, he was older, he was bitter, he was a bit of a jerk sometimes, he could be racist, and he called him fat. But he was smart, determined, sweet, caring, soft, and just so fucking adorable Jim couldn’t stand it. Besides, he always seemed to have everyone’s best interests at heart. But he was married. And so was Jim.

Spock gently sat beside his husband, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. “You seem upset, t’hy’la,” Spock said.

Jim cringed in on himself. “Sorry, don’t worry about it,” He said after shifting so his mouth was to the side so he could speak clearly.

“Tell me what is wrong and I will not worry,” Spock said, though he wouldn’t worry anyway. Vulcans didn’t worry, after all. And he  was vulcan. 

“You don’t want me to tell you what’s wrong though, Spock. You won’t like it.”

Spock rubbed Jim’s arm gently. “I do want to know what’s upsetting you, Jim. Please tell me.”

Jim sighed, burying his face once more. “I’m falling in love with Bones,” he mumbled into the pillow, muffling it pretty good.

Spock paused, deciphering what he heard before his eyes widened. “Bones?” He asked.

“I know I shouldn’t-”

“Jim. I am falling for him too.” Spock said simply.

Jim’s eyes widened and he pulled away from the pillow to look at Spock. “You’re serious?”

“I am.” He said.

“What do we do?” Jim asked, despair creeping up.

“Have a conversation with everyone, I think,” Spock said, squeezing Jim’s shoulder gently.

And when they summoned the courage the conversations began. They were difficult, long, and emotional at times, but they were worth it when the three of them went on their first date.


	22. Bones/Spock: Expressing himself

"What do you want, Spock?” Bones crossed his arms, glaring. He was tired of these games. He was frustrated that he didn’t understand what was happening anymore. He was angry that he was so cryptic yet demanding.  
"You. I want you." Spock said, meeting those angry eyes tensely. “I love you, Bones. This has all been for us. Since the very beginning.”  
“Well you have a funny way of showing it,” Bones said, looking down. He sighed, softening. What should he do?  
“I’m sorry you did not understand, doctor. I’m not very good at expressing myself it seems,” Spock replied, ducking to meet his eyes. “I truly am sorry you did not understand.”  
“It’s fine,” Bones said, trying to figure out his next move.  
“...Do you need some time?” Spock asked, seeing uncertainty in Bones’ eyes. As much as he didn’t want to wait, he would rather Bones have the time to decide if it made him more comfortable… and if it gave a more positive chance for him.   
Bones sighed, nodding.  
The next time they met, it was fearful but hopeful, and it ended in their lives changing, now further intertwined.


	23. Bones/Jim: Cheesy fate

Jim sighed, stretching out and wrapping an arm around Bones. He kissed his forehead gently, reverently before he spoke.

_ "I swear, it feels like this was just... meant to happen, you know?" _

_ "Now you're just being sappy." _ Bones replied, his cheeks warm.

“No, Bones, thousands of students to pair in dorms, and they pick us two to dorm together. We’re not close in the alphabet, we’re not down the same track. And we get to have sex as much as we want because they paired us up… and we get to live with each other.”

Bones sighed, looking in his eyes. “I… maybe it was meant to be, maybe, but they probably decided for some reasons and it was probably just dumb luck.”

“Well if it’s dumb luck I’m the luckiest man alive,” Jim grinned.

And Bones fell just a little bit further.


	24. Jim/Spock: Hit the Road, Jack Songfic continued

Jim pressed his hands against the heaters. “You really don’t have to do this, Spock,” he said.

“You’re cold. You could catch something if you stopped out there much longer. It’s only logical I-”

“Oh don’t talk to me about logic like that already,” Jim chuckled. “Besides, your logic relies on caring about me, even if it’s only the smallest bit.”

Spock paused. “I do care about you, Jim,” he said, speaking slowly as though he were perplexed.

Jim blinked. After all that time he still cared? But he didn’t know… “Spock, I have to tell you something important.”

“I’m listening,” the vulcan responded, glancing over. Jim seemed… perturbed? He was never good at identifying emotions. Jim was, though.

“Spock.” Jim inhaled, and he considered avoiding it altogether, but Spock had the right to choose if he wanted to extend any kindness to a convicted “criminal”. “I have been convicted on a charge of petty theft. I just got out of jail today.”

Spock listened quietly, and let silence fill the vehicle for a few seconds. “Did you do it?” He asked finally. The Jim he had known never would, so Spock would trust whatever answer he gave.

“No.” Jim shook his head. “I didn’t. But my family won’t believe me. No one does. So I may as well be a criminal.”

Spock nodded slowly. “I believe you.” He began to pull into a gated community, and then up to a mansion. He parked, a man running out with two umbrellas. He gave one to Spock as he opened the window, Spock then closing the window and stepping out under the umbrella. Jim could only guess the man with the umbrellas was the valet, as he entered the car. Spock, however, came around, opening the door for Jim.

“I’m afraid they weren’t expecting I’d have company. We’ll have to share the umbrella,” Spock said.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that,” Jim began. “I’m pretty wet, after all.”

“I insist,” Spock said quickly, helping Jim out and under the umbrella gently.

Jim let him, finding himself observing how close they were. He could practically feel his heartbeat, and for a moment, college came back to him. They had a real connection. Well, they  _ had _ one… in the past. He shouldn’t try to rekindle that, not since his conviction.

Spock watched over Jim with a softness only the human could elicit. He lead Jim inside, closing the umbrella once they were both in.

Jim followed Spock to what looked like a kitchen area staffed with an older vulcan woman. There was a short exchange in the language Jim couldn’t even pronounce most words in before Jim was once again lead away. This time, it was to a dining room.

“Stay here,” Spock ordered politely. Jim nodded.

Spock left, coming back with some sweatpants and a robe. He figured Jim would not fit in one of his t-shirts. After all, Jim had a general curviness to him, and Spock was thinner than a twig. At least, that’s how it was in college. He couldn’t quite tell under Jim’s baggy hoodie what he looked like now. He came back with the clothes anyhow.

“I can lead you to a bathroom to change and dry off. If you’d like you can even shower,” Spock said politely.

“Spock,” Jim protested. He acted like he would be staying for a while. That was too much to ask. He would stay until the rain stopped.

“Yes?” Spock tilted his head slightly as he spoke, dark eyes watching Jim intently.

“I won’t be staying long; I don’t need to change.”

“Then where will you be staying?” Spock asked.

Jim frowned. “I’ll find someplace.”

“You’ll stay here until you find that place,” Spock demanded, although he said it as though it were the most logical thing in the world.

“I can’t ask that of you,” Jim replied. “You shouldn’t be helping me at all, anyway.”

“Why not?” A pristine eyebrow raised.

“I’m a convicted criminal. It’ll look bad.”

“You didn’t do it, though. Besides, may kindness never look bad.” Spock met his eyes.

Jim sighed. “Are you really sure? What about your family?”

“If they don’t understand, I don’t want to be affiliated with them anyway.” Spock patted his back. “Now go change, we can talk after.”

Jim frowned, but obeyed when he was lead to a bathroom. He dried off, wrapping himself in a robe that dragged slightly on the floor for him, before tugging on sweatpants that did the same. He closed the robe, feeling warm. He picked up his clothes, stepping out.

Spock had to stop himself from smiling at the sight. He looked so small. “May I?” He put out his hands for the clothes.

Jim passed them over, and Spock gave them to a servant, speaking Vulcan again. He then turned to Jim.

“Follow me,” he said.

Jim did, and he was lead back to the dining room. A servant came out, carrying two servings of steaming soup. Spock sat at the head of the table, and Jim was served beside him. He sat down.

The pair ate in relative silence, Jim grateful that Spock remembered his low spice tolerance as he remembered his first time eating this soup.

“Thank you, Spock,” Jim said eventually, pushing away his empty bowl.

“Jim… you can truly thank me by letting me help you more.” Spock met his eyes.

Jim took a deep breath. “Are you sure?”

“I am,” He said.

“Then I’ll let you,” he said.

And then that was the start of their reconnecting.


End file.
